daftpunkfandomcom-20200225-history
Technologic
Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo |producer = Daft Punk |previous = Robot Rock |y-prev = 2005 |current = |year-c = 2005 |next = Human After All |y-next = 2005 |al-next = Emotion |a-current = |al-prev = Television Rules the Nation |album2 = Musique Vol. 1 |al-next2 = Robot Rock |a-current2 = Technologic (Radio edit) |al-prev2 = Human After All }} "Technologic" is the second single from Daft Punk's third studio album Human After All. It appears as track 9, following "Television Rules the Nation" and preceding "Emotion". The song contains the electronically pitch-raised voice of Thomas Bangalter, chanting phrases associated with technological pursuits. It was mixed with Busta Rhymes' "Touch It", "Robot Rock", and"Oh Yeah" for the Alive 2006/2007 tour, later featured in the live album Lyrics :These lyrics are incomplete. Music video The music video for "Technologic" is the third music video directed by Daft Punk. This is the second Daft Punk video to feature the duo as themselves, the first was "Robot Rock". It was also the third video that they appeared at all, the first being "Burnin'", where they made a cameo appearance. The video for "Technologic" features the duo on a a pyramid-themed set, performing the song with the two guitars that appear on the single cover. The lyrics (except for "technologic") appear to flash on a red screen. Standing in front of the screen is a black and white robot with teeth/braces that appears to chant the lyrics. Later on, Daft Punk and the robot appear to be watching the video they made. At over three million views, this is the most viewed Human After All music video on their YouTube channel. This is the second Daft Punk song with a Daft Hands version on YouTube. The first was "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" from Discovery. Behind the Scenes Technologic Behind the Scenes 3.jpg Technologic Behind the Scenes 2.jpg Technologic Behind the Scenes.jpg prime 3.jpg|Technologic Behind the Scenes 462462_10150610252870807_377684060806_9612400_1447798691_o.jpg|Just as everyone suspected, the robot IS in fact the same animatronic used for Chucky in "Seed of Chucky". 546252_10150610252855807_377684060806_9612398_1828305399_n.jpg 546252_10150610252860807_377684060806_9612399_1351913229_n.jpg|The robot cost roughly $4 million to create. bafgfgfgfgf.jpg|The robot's official name is "The DJ". Sampled in * "Touch It" by Busta Rhymes * "Hypnomatic" by Joey Riot * "Rhymes" by Hannah Wants In Other Media * The animatronic puppet was used in the film Seed Of Chucky * The song was featured in an iPod commercial in 2005. Since then, the song has been the most purchased song from the album on iTunes, changing the price from $.99 to $1.29. * "Technologic" was featured in the video game DJ Hero mixed with Gary Numan's "Cars" and in the "Daft Punk Megamix 1" * It was featured in an ad for the Motorola E398 mobile-phone, aired in early 2005 in Brazil. * The song was featured in an episode of The O.C.. * In 2009, it was used in a Lincoln MKS commercial, and in a series of TV advertisements for the Alfa Romeo MiTo. * It is a playable track on the iOS games Tap Tap Revenge and Tap Tap Dance. * In an episode of the TV show America's Best Dance Crew, crew Kaba Modern performed to a master mix of this song on in 2008. * "Technologic" was also featured in the game Dance Central 2. External links Notes es:Technologic Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Human After All Category:T